1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plastic lens. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a plastic lens with protrusions.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the popularity of personal electronic products and mobile communication products having camera functionalities, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, the demand for a compact optical system has been increasing. The compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, and have to satisfy the requirements of lightweight and high image quality. Plastic lenses with low specific gravity are favorable for manufacturing and shaping, so that the plastic lenses gradually replace glass lenses in the compact optical system. A plastic lens conventionally includes an optically effective portion and an outer portion, wherein the outer portion surrounds the optically effective portion. For simplifying the design of the plastic lens, the outer portion is usually formed in a simple surface structure to reduce unexpected light.
When the plastic lens is miniaturized for applying to the compact optical system, the weight of the compact optical system can be reduced effectively, but the unexpected light cannot be suppressed sufficiently. As a result, the image quality is poor and thereby cannot satisfy the requirements of high-end optical systems with camera functionalities.